


跟冬天恋爱的女孩子

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	跟冬天恋爱的女孩子

虽然四个季节都是地母的孩子，但无疑，相对于冬季，人们总是更为偏爱另外三个季节，春天是充满希望的，夏天是生机勃勃的，秋天是丰收在望的，而冬天，冬天是肃杀的，是灰色的，是毁灭性的，每当冬天过去，人们缩紧了脖颈鼓起勇气走出家门时，总会听说谁谁家的老人又“没能熬过去。”  
因此相对于几个哥哥，冬季总是不受父亲待见一些。她曾听到母亲与父亲关于自己的争执，自己的出生是不是一个错误，自己除了毁灭还能为世界带来什么？冬天双手抱住大厅里的柱子，探头去看争得面红耳赤的父母，父亲一向威严而沉默，讲不过伶牙俐齿又护女心切的母亲，于是气得直打喷嚏，冬天便听到脚下不远的地方传来炸雷的声响，再看看父亲抖动的胡子，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，于是大厅正中央的鱼缸里，父亲辛辛苦苦养活了十几天的鱼儿又被冻结在坚实的冰层里了。  
“你你你，你给我回去老老实实待着，不要乱跑了！能不能学学你大哥和二哥！”  
冬天不是不想学，但她跟大哥二哥的关系，远远不如生日相近的三哥，大哥二哥是给世界带来润泽和希望的，他们太过于意气风发，自然体会不到、也理解不了她的心情，于是他们会抢走她所喜欢的，从一片好看的云朵，到一只可爱的动物，每当冬天撇着嘴坐在桌边生闷气时，三哥就会笑着拍拍她的头顶，顺手将袖子里五颜六色的秋叶都抖落在她的身上，小姑娘好哄，这么一闹就会笑着跳起来追打自己，那些不愉快的事情，就这么被她抛到老远老远的地方去了。  
也不总是这么轻松的，冬天因为莽撞用雪将一整个国家埋起来以后，不少人类因此而丧失了生命，父亲自然是勃然大怒，再加上在旁的两位哥哥煽风点火的怂恿，父亲宽大的手掌在那岩石铸就的座椅扶手上一拍，决定将她关押到地底下去，“关上一百年，让她长长记性。”  
母亲和三哥自然是惊慌失措，一时转过脸去向父亲求情，一时又试图以新旧交替的必然性来说服他，父亲怒意正盛，无论如何只是不听。“不能学会珍惜的神，不配管理人间。”  
地下的牢狱阴森恐怖，冬天倒是不惧那冰冷，有什么东西能够比冬天更为冰冷呢？她只是气恼于父亲的不讲情面，其间还掺杂着些微的不服气。  
珍惜是春夏秋要做的事情，她是冬天，她是毁灭，她为什么一定要学会珍惜呢？  
失去自由的日子比平时长了三倍，她试过各种各样的逃脱方法，无奈地牢防备重重，又接触不到水，没有水，她便失去了大部分的神力。  
只好从看守那里下手了，冬天这么想着，在某一日正式实施了自己的越狱计划。  
她先是挤出笑脸来让看守靠近牢狱的方向一些，从来都没有人能够抗拒她的笑容，那位愣头愣脑的看守自然也不例外，于是冬天抓紧机会，只是将看守体内的血液冻结了一些，他便行动迟缓了起来，于是伸出手去，游刃有余地取了钥匙，然后出了地牢。沿路的守卫，自然都要被冰雪好好地伺候一通。

西野这天吃了晚饭后去隔壁高山家拿回作业本，惯例地在高山爷爷的灵位前跪下，双手合十，木与金属的敲击声响起之后，再做问候。  
西野讲话较同龄人晚，即使是会讲话了也还是沉默寡言，小时候不理解母亲说的“高山爷爷没能熬过这个冬天”，只知道那之后总是会塞糖果给自己吃的高山爷爷变成了眼前的灵位，过了好一段时间才明白过来，原来那是“死亡”的委婉说法，高山爷爷再也不会回来了。  
自然是讨厌起冬天来，力量又弱到不足以抵抗一整个季节，于是只得保护好自己，手套和围巾都要厚厚的，到了冬季能不出门便不出门。  
她去高山家拿作业本的时候是夏季，晚饭刚刚过后的时间点街上几乎没有一个人，拿了作业之后跟阿姨寒暄几句道了别，出了门却觉得好似换了一个季节一般的寒冷，走几步开始发抖，人字拖的鞋底都变得僵硬起来，天空也不正常，明明没有雨水，炸雷却响个不停。  
然后她看见了白石。  
穿着垂坠感极强的白衣的、漂亮的女孩子，看起来似乎是慌慌张张地，从眼前的街道口冲了进来，西野惊讶地停了步子，借了路灯的光，这才注意到一旁的灌木叶上都积了薄薄的霜，等到那漂亮的女孩子在自己面前停了脚步，西野才觉出那寒意原来都不是幻觉，因为当她张口询问“您有什么事吗？”的时候，清晰地看到自己口中飘出的白气。  
这简直，是冬天了吧。  
眼前的人冲她微微一笑：“我能在您家里暂住几天吗？”

“您叫什么名字？为什么不回家？”西野一手将棉衣的衣襟扯紧了，一面将手里的茶水放在女孩子面前的桌面上，女孩子眨了眨眼，西野家的电视机正播放着时下大热的医疗剧，于是女孩子露出笑容来：“白石，我叫白石。”  
“白石什么呢？”西野双手砰住茶盅，啜了一口以抵抗寒意。  
这下白石说不出话了，只好讪笑着去端起茶盅，结果刚一碰触那茶水就结了一层薄冰，这才反应过来原来是真的在人间了，得收一收神通才行。  
神的听觉自然不同于凡人，白石一耳朵听到隔壁有人在唤着“小実”，心里觉得这名字虽然不好听却只能借用一下时，又隐约听到更远的地方传来一声“麻衣！遥控器呢？”  
这个好！白石放下手里的茶盅，对着一脸好奇的西野露出笑来：“麻衣，白石麻衣。  
刚刚松了口气，觉得蒙混过关了的时候，肩上却感到了重量，原来是西野拿了衣服披在自己身上：“虽然不知道为什么夏天会这么冷，但为了不感冒，您还是姑且穿上吧。”  
白石原本想说完全没有关系，但看见西野一脸认真的模样，莫名觉得心下一软，便没有做出抗拒的举动。  
逐渐地入了夜，外面的雷声早已消失，白石心里明白是父兄寻不到自己便去了别的地方，自己在并非冬季的时候居然也能够来到人世间，心里觉得不能再开心了，自然是睡不着的，又忍不住笑意，开了窗随手在门外的空地指戳，不一会儿地面便结了薄薄的冰层，白石让手掌旋转，冰层就也跟着转，冰纹变得好看起来，白石按捺不住玩心，直到过了夜半才重新在床上躺下，耳朵听到西野家人的呼吸声，她能够轻易地辨认出西野的，于是又不知从哪里来的得意，过了好一会儿才终于睡了过去。

不得不去习惯的人间生活，小心翼翼地收敛了寒意之后西野家也仍旧比别处要冷一些，早起之后揉着眼到了客厅，看到已经穿好制服的西野正坐在桌前吃饭，视线相接时她听到西野将烤到酥脆的吐司咬下一口时发出的声响，むぎ太跟昨天一样，一副很害怕自己的样子，白石无奈地摇一摇头。  
动物有着比人类更强的直觉，说不定むぎ太知道了自己并非人类，但那又如何呢？白石笑着冲西野的父母和哥哥打招呼时，在心里这么想着。  
与神相比，她们都太过脆弱了，脆弱得像是蝴蝶和树叶，一个季节的轮回便将消失不见。

“这个是什么？”白石双手撑在地板上，一挪一挪地到了西野身边，凑近了去看西野手里的游戏机。  
她，一个神，被普通的人类像收养流浪动物一样地捡回家里去，她喜欢这个家里所有的人，格外喜欢的，是把自己捡回来的高中生西野七濑。但是一天没见面的西野七濑回到家以后却正眼也没有瞧自己，先是翻开作业本认真地写了一会儿作业，白石注意到最末的题目被她空了下来，然后便是盘腿坐在那里开始打游戏。  
“是游戏机。”西野手上操纵的动作没有停，头也不回地这么回应了白石。  
于是白石便不继续讲话了，偏过头去仔细地看界面，西野七濑的手速很快，西野七濑的胜率很高——那又如何，还不是无聊的重复而已。于是白石撇撇嘴，回了一句“好无聊啊。”  
“无聊吗？”西野猛地抬起眼来，瞪向白石：“不然你来跟我对战一局？”  
西野的眼神里盛满了一种倔强的锐气，白石有些心虚地朝后挪了一挪，心里正大喊不妙的时候反而听到门铃的响声，随即是一个声音“阿姨好，我来把作业拿给娜酱。”  
白石认出了这个声音——是隔壁那个名字不好听的小実，西野自然也认得出来，于是她有些不情愿地放下手里的游戏机，拉开门出去了。  
西野再回来的时候手里拿了高山的作业本，坐回桌前之后她轻车熟路地翻开了自己的，把压轴题目的答案抄了上去。  
“哇，干嘛要抄作业啊，算不上好学生哦。”白石不肯放过任何一个揶揄西野的机会。  
但西野自然也不是一招就能拿下的角色：“人生苦短，能节省的时间就要节省。”  
“节省下来干嘛呢？”  
“打游戏。”  
白石目瞪口呆，隔了一会儿才想到继续揶揄下去的说辞：“整天打游戏，以后会嫁不出去的。”  
“哈，你别管我。”西野已经完成了copy工作，重新拿起了手柄。  
“说起来你知道吗？我以前去过的一个城市，如果哪家的姑娘要出嫁的话，父母会用宝石或者黄金来作为交换的聘礼。”  
“嗯？”游戏宅西野七濑似乎对这个话题很感兴趣的样子，停下了手里的游戏：“是哪个城市？”  
“额……”白石一时语塞，她去过各种各样的城市，即使是处于地球中央纬度最低的那一圈，她也时不时地造访过，随手散落雪花或者冰雹，她后来听三哥说了，当地人把那个叫做异常气候现象。  
她去过太多的地方，都如同走马观花一般，过眼便忘却了，所以她现在被西野问倒了，只能敷衍地回答：“总之就是一个城市啦。”  
“啊，其他的呢？”  
“什么？”白石不解。  
“其他的城市，婚礼都会有什么样的习俗？”  
白石刚刚经历了蹭得累，此刻乐于看到主被动关系调换、西野围着自己问东问西，于是脸上一副得意神情地跟西野讲解着自己的各式见闻。  
“你去过的地方真多，羡慕。”不知过了多久，末了，西野侧脸抱住了膝盖，脸上露出向往的神色来：“娜娜我也想看到各种各样的城市。”

于是白石神明的日常转变了——白天窝在房间里，试着接近むぎ太，但却收效甚微，晚间西野放学回家之后情况急转直上，开始缠着自己讲各式各样的故事与见闻。“再讲一个嘛。”西野总是会皱着鼻子露出讨好的笑容来，语气也放得温软，是白石无法抵抗的程度，于是只好叹口气，继续讲给她听。  
她不明白为什么西野会对自己平日里司空见惯的东西这么感兴趣，因为她隐约记得，自己小时候总是缠着母亲讲述的，大多是与古神创造世界相关的故事。  
周末，むぎ太似乎明白西野不会去上学一般，伏在窝里睡了个大大的懒觉。早饭比往常推迟了一个小时有余，末了阿姨在西野和白石的手里各放了几张零用钱，叫西野带白石出去玩。  
出去玩，恰巧是盛夏，外面自然是热气逼人，白石走了几步看见西野脖颈上细密的汗珠，暗地里勾了手指，天上的云便不缓不慢地随着西野移动了。买了水，也要偷偷地做些手脚，等到要递到西野手里时，已经成了冰饮。  
“怎么变成了冰的？”西野发出惊呼时白石得意地稍稍站直了身子，以为跟在后面的会是西野的表扬。  
但没有，西野随后将那饮料瓶递回白石手中：“我不爱喝加冰的。”  
不爱喝加冰的，不喜欢冬天，爱听故事的西野七濑啊。  
白石的笑意还停在脸上，没来得及收回，手里已经被塞进了那瓶冰饮，她刚刚冰冻得太过了，还能看见里面结成的冰块，但她却只能等它融化，她有能力让它更冰更冷，却没有能力让它稍微变得暖一些。因为她是冬天。

白石就是白石，你给她一百次的警告，说不要向前走，会坠落，会有苦痛，她都不会听，她会第一百零一次地走向前去。“你明明是唯一的女孩子，性格却比你的哥哥们都要倔强。”更小的时候母亲曾经一面抚着白石的额发一面这么说着。没错，在知难而进的这种意义上，白石的神性可谓是天赋异禀。西野已经一脸兴奋地走到前面去了，白石仍旧垂头回想着这些，她的那些回忆都很新，因为它们从来没有被翻阅过，这是白石第一次被某些东西触动，然后开始回想些什么。  
拨开隐隐约约的迷雾，拨开各式各样乱七八糟的心思，白石总算想起来了，母亲那个时候一脸担忧地说着的话语，跟父亲竟然一模一样——  
“偏偏你又是掌管肃杀的神，如果学不会珍惜，你便很容易用力过猛，这样，可怎么好掌管人间啊。”

“麻衣样——”西野拉长了的声音，脸上的笑意也明亮：“要不要看电影？”一面就走了过来，是寡言少语却心思灵敏的女孩子，意识到了白石脸上的沉闷是因为什么，于是有些担心地伸出手来，拿走了那瓶才刚刚开始融化的冰饮：“有点口渴了。”  
白石摇摇头，伸手从西野手里拿回了那冰饮，不动声色地阻断了西野不得已的体贴：“等下再买不冰的好了。”  
不经意间触到西野的手，只是握住那冰饮没一会儿，竟然已经变得跟自己体温差不多了，白石再次讶异于西野的脆弱，重新感受到两人之间明确的界限。

回去的时候已经是傍晚了，白石远远看见むぎ太一脸激动地跑过来时不由得心情激荡起来，结果むぎ太不出意外地抬起前足，扒住了西野的腿，西野便笑着弯下身来，揉揉むぎ太的背脊，然后是靠近脖颈处的绒毛，白石便也蹲下身子，小心翼翼地朝着むぎ太伸出手来，不知むぎ太今天中了什么邪，居然没有要避开的意思，于是手终究是落在它背上了，むぎ太却一个哆嗦，白石慌忙收回手来，知道是自己的手太冷。人类和动物真的都是麻烦的生物，明明那点温度那么脆弱易碎，却仍然顽固地保持着那样的温度。  
“没关系的，むぎ太混熟了以后很好讲话的，麻衣样可以再试试。”西野笑着这么说着，白石已经站起身来。  
“不用了。”因为她已经看到了前面路口拐角处的第三位哥哥，正一脸笑意地望着自己。

“装扮人类的游戏好玩吗？”三哥这次脸上不再是笑着的，连衣袖也都是瘪的，白石看一眼就知道那里面没有藏着落叶，也难怪，现在是夏天呢。  
“爸爸妈妈都很担心你。”  
白石沉默不语。  
“不过你这次潜逃居然没有造成任何的灾害，所以他们暂时还没能发现你。”  
“那你——”白石睁大的双眼。  
“因为那片云彩啦。”三哥伸手指一指头顶那片此刻正缓缓飘远的云彩：“不过我一开始并不敢确定那个是你，只是抱着姑且一试的心情下来看一眼，没想到这个替人遮挡烈日的人居然真的是我家妹妹。”  
白石自然明白哥哥是在揶揄什么，也自然明白自己是无法回嘴的，只好无意识地攥紧了手，沉默地立在原地。  
“那位姑娘回家啦，”哥哥指一指前面西野家的房子：“我家妹妹也该回家了。”  
白石摇了摇头。  
哥哥皱了眉：“你要知道，爸爸妈妈他们找到你也只是时间的问题而已。”  
“一晚，”白石竖起一根手指：“再过一晚，我就回去。”

西野觉得今晚的白石格外低气压，连平日最爱吃的土豆泥都不吃了。  
这可是大问题，西野一脸担忧地将手覆上白石的额头：“麻衣样是不是不舒服？”  
麻衣样确实是有问题，而且在西野看来，还是大问题。  
因为她触手是一片冰凉，简直如同冰块。  
而且，这是白石第一次没有躲开西野的碰触，不但没有躲开，反而抬手握住了自己的。  
西野觉得手更加冰冷了——刚刚只是手背贴着白石的额头而已，这下变成了整个被握住，白石的手绝对算不上温暖，她此刻看自己的眼神也带着清冷，西野一时不知该如何是好。  
“七濑不是说想要看各种各样的城市么？”白石勾起嘴角，对着西野露出一个笑容来：“现在还，想看么？”  
西野完全搞不清楚状况，只好点一点头。  
“那就快去把最厚的冬衣穿上，围巾口罩帽子之类的也全都戴上。”白石这么说着，放开了西野的手，起身打开了西野房间的窗子。  
西野眨着眼睛看了白石一会儿，迅速站起身去打开了衣柜。

“为什么要穿这么厚啊，现在还是夏天。”等西野全副武装站在白石眼前，发出如上的疑问时，白石忍不住笑出声来——西野穿得太厚了，以至于两条手臂都无法自然地垂下，看上去像是一只支棱着两翅的企鹅。  
但她还是认真回答了西野的问题。  
“因为等下你会飞到高空去。”  
“还有，因为我要抱你了。”  
白石弯下身来抱住了西野，人类真是意料之外的轻巧，西野有些不解地揽紧了白石的脖颈，白石冲着西野眨一眨眼，随后露出了笑容。  
“我猜你已经准备好了，那就——”  
飞吧。  
那就飞吧。

白石抱紧了西野，然后转身，盛夏的天气晴朗，月和星都挂在天上，散发出柔和的光，白石闭上双眼，房间里的气流乖乖地聚拢到她身边，白石踮一踮脚，带着西野朝着窗外空气的海浪纵身跃去。  
白石双手护住了西野，脚下的城市夜景逐渐变得渺小，被涂成红色的建筑物逐渐变成小小的方块，再往上。穿过了厚厚的云层，西野讶异地朝下望，涌动的白色云层如同棉花，将所有人为的光芒都吸走了，她再转过脸去看向白石，后者草草扎起的头发被风吹起，微微眯起了双眼，感受到自己的视线时便露出了笑容来。  
若说她是因为看到了白石这般的笑容才有了自己在飞的错觉，西野也是信的，但她此刻是真真切切地在飞，一座一座的城市在她的脚下迅速地倒退。  
多么可怕，她没有借助任何的飞行工具，物理课上稍微难一些的重力浮力之类的题目就能难倒她，但她此刻在飞，白石麻衣在带着她飞，飞到了云层上面，飞到了世界的上面。  
“你是超人吗？”她问。  
白石看了她一眼：“不是，我是冬天。”  
说完之后有些紧张的模样，似乎是觉得冬天这样的身份必定会让自己失望，眼神惴惴的，望着自己。  
怪不得，西野在心里这么想着，怪不得她会这么冰冷，怪不得むぎ太这么好脾气也要花那么久才能接受她，怪不得第一次看到她时明明还是夏天，周遭却意外的寒冷。  
“我知道的，七濑不喜欢冬天。”  
“我也不喜欢我自己，我的爸爸妈妈和哥哥们也不喜欢我的，没关系的。”白石说着说着要垂下头去了。  
哥哥们，是……春夏秋吗？西野歪着头想着。  
“我偷偷地听过爸爸妈妈的讨论，说我大概是不应当存在的，比起哥哥们，我能够带给世界的大概只有寒冷和毁灭。”

西野摇一摇头，被口罩捂得严严实实的脸，只露出了双眼，却弯弯的，是笑的形状。  
“麻衣样带给世界的有很多啊，你带给世界好看的冰雪，你给农忙的人们带来了暖炉和闲暇，你给动物带来了休养的时光，你给小孩子们带来了欢笑……”  
西野还在扳着手指计数着的时候，白石已经迫不及待地发问了：“给你呢？”  
“给我吗？”西野笑起来：“给我带来了白石麻衣啊。”  
手套的绒布料在鼻尖上点了一下，怪舒服的：“要是麻衣样能想着有些人冬天很难熬，稍微控制一下，不要太过出格就好了。”  
“最喜欢麻衣样了。”  
白石这下转忧为喜，嘴上却仍然没有放松。  
“七濑真是没有立场啊。”

西野垂头朝脚下望去，翻涌的云层和隐约的灯光，有飞机的轰鸣声，红色的信号灯闪烁，即使是在夜间也仍旧不知疲倦地飞行着。  
这一切是梦吧，但白石麻衣又这样真实。  
西野这么想着，先是摘下了手套，然后是口罩，她朝着白石靠近过去，唇落下的地方也是冰冷的，那又如何，反正天要亮了，过一会儿闹钟会响起，然后就会醒过来的。  
会醒过来的，西野这么想着，手指扣紧了白石的后颈。

地母总觉得作为一个年岁无限的神，小女儿懂事得有些太过早了些，对于漫长的年月来说，过早的神性将她的童年早早夺去了。  
“都怪你，整天催着她成长。”于是她这么埋怨着丈夫。  
“你自己不是也觉得她应该学会珍惜吗？怎么这个时候就只怪我了。”丈夫毫不留情地吐槽回来。  
“可是珍惜和成长也不一定……”她的声音越来越低，明白自己说不下去了：“反正我就是心疼她，以后的日子还长，她懂事得太早了。”

但白石却不这么觉得。她有多么庆幸，她是会变的。她还庆幸另外一件事，就是人类并不脆弱，即使是迅速枯荣的人类，也能教会她何为珍惜。  
她认识天上的所有神明，风神也不例外。  
但她觉得即使是风神，也造不出像西野七濑那样轻的风。  
她是世界上最轻的风啊，给过她如同轻光一般的亲吻。  
所以白石在离去的时候在她的枕边留下了不会消融的冰晶，期待在之后的冬季里相逢。她相信人一生会听上很多相似的故事，记得最深的总会是第一个，比如关于婚礼，有些城市会用宝石和黄金来作为交换的聘礼。  
不会融化的冰晶也不赖吧。白石在心里这么想着。  
再见面一定要带她去看看埃及，那会是极为长久的飞行。


End file.
